


Temptation

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Barbed Penis, Established Relationship, Multi, Oni Aomine, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Kuroko, Were-Creatures, Were-Tiger Kagami, Youkai, Yuki Otoko Kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Kagami is trying to last out his transformation away from the apartment, but his boyfriends are making it difficult to stay away.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



It was a cold night, the chill of autumn creeping in the moment the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Kagami could smell it more than he could feel it. There was a certain crispness to the air that he only noticed when the temperature dropped. He felt comfortable in his tiger skin as the moon rose higher into the night sky, his transformation settling on him slowly enough that the change felt natural. He could smell the magic that hung in the air, as it did whenever the moon was full, winding its way through every living thing its light touched, whether they knew it or not. The full moon always brought change, even if it wasn't always as obvious as it was on him. 

Some time ago, it would have overwhelmed him to have so many new things to process. He could see more with his slitted pupils, hear more with his pointed ears, _feel_ more in the air around him. 

More importantly, he could tell that Aomine was mocking him. 

He could smell it, from the small cluster of trees that served as a park in the middle of the busy city. This was where he went to transform because shifting was always easier when he was surrounded by nature. He was just two blocks away from his apartment—their apartment, now—where Aomine and Kuroko waited for him to return once he felt that he had regained proper control of himself. 

Aomine was currently making it difficult to stay away, or to have any sort of control. Even from this distance, Kagami could hear Kuroko's soft breaths as Aomine knelt between his legs. The smell of it cut through the air, calling to Kagami and tempting him to go home, to bury his face between Kuroko's legs instead and take advantage of the fact that his tongue was longer and rougher like this. He _wanted_ , so much that he could feel himself burning up, and the cool breeze was doing nothing to help. 

His mouth went dry just imagining the two of them on the couch, Kuroko's fingers digging into a cushion as Aomine overwhelmed him. Kagami wanted to join them, he needed it more than anything else in the world, to the point where was standing in the doorway of the apartment before he could register it, panting softly from how fast he'd run, not even caring who saw him in his transformed state. His heart was pounding, but that had nothing to do with the run and everything to do with the sight before him. 

He had it all wrong. Aomine wasn't teasing him at all. 

Aomine was sitting on the couch and Kuroko had him by the horn, kneeling over him and gripping the backrest with his free hand. His face was flushed when he glanced over his shoulder, white robe slipping off his shoulder, and he greeted Kagami with a knowing smile. 

"Tetsuya," Kagami breathed, shutting the door and crossing the room. He nuzzled into the back of Kuroko's neck, scenting him, breathing in the traces of Aomine on his skin too. 

"I hoped it would work," Kuroko murmured, sounding far too pleased. He tipped his head back to rest it against Kagami's, reaching back and scratch his fingers through his hair, and the striped fur that continued down his shoulders and back. "You always get too embarrassed when I ask you directly to join us when you've shifted." 

"Are you letting him breathe?" Kagami asked, reaching around Kuroko to grip him by the thighs, pulling him off Aomine's face. 

"I'm good down here," Aomine grinned, licking his lips. His mouth and chin were a sticky mess and Kagami wanted to kiss it all off him. "You jealous?" 

Kagami tried not to answer, but he couldn't help the low rumble that came from his chest. Kuroko shivered against him, running his hand down across Kagami's chest and stomach. Even when he shifted, his front was mostly skin with soft, sparse hair that got thicker at his navel. Kagami knew where Kuroko was reaching, but it didn't stop him from flinching when he felt those cold fingers around his sheath, stroking slowly to coax him, as if Kagami wasn't already half hard. 

"Tetsuya," he said again, and his voice still had a low growl to it. He could feel his control slipping. It hadn't happened for a while and he knew he should be more concerned about it, but he didn't mind when Kuroko was here. No matter what happened, he knew that Kuroko would take charge, that Kuroko wanted this, and that was why he was here in the first place, instead of confining himself to the park. 

"Sit down," Kuroko told him, and Kagami's knees buckled embarrassingly quickly. He sat on the floor, back against the couch, looking up to find Kuroko standing over him with a smile. 

Kagami's hands were clawed and he had to be careful with the way he gripped Kuroko's legs, pulling him down and running his tongue over the tracks of saliva Aomine had left along Kuroko's inner thighs, tasting both of them at once as he made his way to where Kuroko wanted him.

The first brush of his rough tongue against Kuroko's clit got him a loud gasp, Kuroko's thighs squeezing around him. Kagami paused, in case Kuroko needed it, but the hand tugging insistently at his hair said otherwise. He licked again, firmer this time, rubbing his tongue against the same spot until Kuroko was grinding against him, seeking more. Kagami tightened his grip on Kuroko's legs, tongue pushing its way into him. He could hear Kuroko panting above him, just the same as he could hear the slick slide of Aomine's fist over his own cock. Kuroko probably made a good sight like this but Kagami didn't mind that he couldn't see, especially when he was the one responsible for it. He pushed his tongue deeper, not realising that he was digging his claws into Kuroko's skin until it made him yelp. 

Kagami almost pulled away, until he realised that it wasn't a yelp of pain. Kuroko was trembling above him, both of his hands in Kagami's hair now to keep him where he was, until Kuroko was all that Kagami could smell, all that he could taste, the headiness of it clinging to his tongue. 

"Fuck yeah," Aomine hummed, as Kuroko stepped back. His hand was in Kagami's hair instead, pulling him into a messy kiss that tasted of Kuroko. "Knew you'd do him good." 

"I'm not finished with him yet," Kuroko declared, and Kagami turned to him, too dazed to follow right away. 

"I want this," Kuroko clarified, kneeling in front of Kagami and stroking him once, fingers careful against the small barbs down the length of his cock. 

Kagami sucked in a shaky breath, nodding in reply. He couldn't find his voice, but that was enough for Kuroko, who led the way to their bed without a backwards glance. 

Staying where he was for a moment, Kagami rubbed his hand over his face and tried to take another breath. Aomine laughed at him, leaning over to nip him affectionately on the side of his neck, where skin met fur. 

"He's intense when we wants something." 

"I," Kagami managed to say, clearing his throat to shake his words loose. "Thought this was you."

Aomine laughed even louder, grabbing Kagami by the chin and pulling him into a proper kiss, resting their foreheads together after. "You know what Tetsu's like. Well. You're learning." 

"Yeah." Kagami staggered to his feet with Aomine's help. "Coming?"

"He's all nice and sensitive for you," Aomine told him, slinging an arm around Kagami's shoulder while guiding him to the bedroom. "Who do you think did that, huh?" 

Kuroko wasn't waiting for him, already lying back on their bed with two fingers inside himself. Kagami let out another rumble, climbing onto the bed and settling between Kuroko's legs. He pulled Kuroko's hand away by the wrist, guiding it to his cock instead. Kuroko kept his touch light as he stroked over the barbs again, but Kagami knew it was less about being careful and more about teasing him. 

Aomine settled on the edge of the bed, shifting closer as Kuroko reached out to stroke him too. 

"Don't make him wait," Aomine growled out at Kagami. "I want to watch." 

"Please," Kuroko added, and Kagami held him closer, letting his claws scrape over Kuroko's pale skin this time for the way it made him shiver. 

He sank into Kuroko with one easy thrust, loving the contrast of how cold Kuroko was in his arms against how hot he was inside. He only hesitated for a second before he pulled back, his barbs scraping against Kuroko. 

"Oh," Kuroko gasped, his back arching, eyes going wide. He grabbed Kagami by the shoulders, pulling him closer, and Kagami knew when he was being told _more_ , even without the need for words. 

He considered keeping his pace steady, slower than he'd like, just to be careful with Kuroko. As if Kuroko could read his mind, he frowned at Kagami, urging him on.

There was only so much Kagami could resist and Kuroko seemed determined to find every limit and push at it. Aomine helped, draping himself against Kagami and whispering filthy encouragement into his ear, to fuck Kuroko harder, to _make him really scream, wouldn't that be fun_? 

Kagami thrust harder, holding Kuroko closer, tighter, until Aomine's breathless words were edged with panic, with, _you're drawing blood, dipshit, that's too much._

"No," Kuroko gasped, his fingers closing around Kagami's wrist and keeping it where it was. "Don't stop."

There were scratches down his sides, the angry red of them stark against the pale white of Kuroko's skin. Kagami looked at them, the mix of shame and pride and possessiveness burning him up until he buried himself in Kuroko, grinding desperately until he was coming, Kuroko's legs tightening around him as he followed soon after. 

"Fuck," Aomine said weakly, grinding against the small of Kagami's back until he was coming too. "You're both way too much." 

Kagami laughed shakily, carefully stroking his hands down Kuroko's sides. If he concentrated, he could probably gather enough magic from the air to heal the scratches. He knew Kuroko wouldn't want it though, the much was evident enough in the way he lay back with a small, proud smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, clean him up then," Aomine spoke up, his hand resting heavily on Kagami's head and pushing it down. "Or if you won't, I will." 

Kuroko smiled fondly at them both, spreading his legs and letting them both settle there. 

Kagami could blame this on the full moon if he really wanted. Even if he did, he knew it wouldn't stop his boyfriends from being who they were.


End file.
